Night Wanderer
by MysticMaiden 18
Summary: Crossover:YgHpYugi was bitten and turned, seeking his kind he left to the wizarding world where he was placed a ruler over 1 of the strongest clans.Harry ended up in his care know he has to decide to wether to stay neutral,or to fight ones who hate his ki
1. Chapter 1

_I want to thank all my great reviewers, I really appreciate it your response._

_I will try my best to update as much as I can._

_This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers. This is a story is a sort of apology for what happened to the rebirth story. _

_Hope you would give this story a chance as well. I've read several fictions where Yugi met Harry and I want to try a new approch. I want to give a shot at one with a slightly new approach hope you like it._

_**Night Wanderer**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Flash back A History_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yugi stared back sadly at the Kaiba mansion, knowing that it would probably be the last time he would see is friends and family for a long time._

_He drew his cloak closer as a breeze of cool air passed. He couldn't help but chuckle and angrily extended his fangs. He was the living dead; creature of the night, a creature feared and hated everywhere, he could no longer feel anything but pain and sadness._

_Looking at the mansion once more he stared at the left wing where a figure was staring at him, while trying to remain hidden from of view. Yugi couldn't help but give a small smile as he watched Joey watching him._

_If it wasn't for Joey, Kaiba, and Mokuba taking him into their care after he was bitten he would have been an even darker shadow of what he was. Kaiba had changed dramatically after he and Joey hooked up after the battle ceremony. He and Kaiba had grown extremely close, even viewed each other as family now that their revelry was gone with the passing of Yami. _

_Closing his eyes he shuddered as he remembered that fateful night._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Yugi looked around warily, straining his eyes as he tried to look out into the dark night. He felt something evil lurk about but e knew it wasn't the shadow realm that was giving out the dark vibes. _

_Everyone thought that the shadow realm would be locked away this time for eternity this time, but Yugi still had a strong connection with the shadow realm deeper then before and could feel the shadow realm wrap around him as its powers pulsed through his veins._

_Even after confiding in Ishuzu, he was still clueless as to why the shadow realm responded only to him in this manner. He had tried to call onto the shadow monsters, but his efforts where fruitless, he could feel the shadows sooth him every time he tried and failed, telling him that now wasn't the time to use his powers. _

_He ran his hand through his spiky hair, to find himself being thrown against the wall. Staring at his attacker he found himself freeze in shock, as his he saw the long fangs, and red eyes full with lost. It was his dream, the attacker, he could only watch as the fangs punctured the vein in his neck as the vampire bit down drawing his blood._

_He slowly felt the blood flowing out of his body; strangely he felt no pain as his body was slowly shutting down from blood loss. He could feel the shadow realm soothing him taking away his pain, he could feel the sadness radiating from the shadow realm for not being able to interfere, and it was the will of fate for Yugi to die._

_The vampire let Yugi limp body fall to the ground as he whipped his hand across his face smiling at the blood smears, as it turned around to leave it was surrounded by dark shadows which crushed him slowly enjoying the creatures agonized screams._

_They then turned around to the dead youth, and felt someone presence the shadows started to prepare an attack fearing that someone was going to disturb their dead child's body. A young woman formed from a ball of light and headed toward Yugi. _

_Moving the bands from Yugis face she smiled sadly._

_'' Im sorry young one, but it had to be done'' placing a hand on his chest Yugis dead heart started beating once more. _

_The shadow realm stared sadly, it had known that their charge and beloved son was going to die this way, but it couldn't interfere fate wasn't done with Yugi just yet, his adventures with the millennium items were only the beginning._

_Summoning the Dark magician, she watched him carry Yugi toward Seto house. The usual cold monster was radiating sadness and pain, as a few tears fell onto the Yugis face. He stared down sadly at Yugi, his young master needs to be strong the worlds fate now rested on his shoulder._

_He knew that the Manna (The Dark Magician Girl) wanted to come along, but he didn't want her to see Yugi like this she viewed him as a younger brother even a son, it would break her heart to see him in this condtion._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------_

Seto and the others heard what happened from Mahodo and they cared for Yugi until he was able to get his blood lust under control, and accept what he has become. Sighing he turned around calling the shadows and disappeared to the wizarding world, his visions told him that were his life now belonged. Since his awakening he was able to gain full access to his powers, becoming a seer as well.

_Seto Prove_

He stared at his beloved who was watching Yugi walk away from the mansion. He felt his koi heart break as he watched his best friend leave. Yugi had been the first one to support the couple, after they had announced their relationship. Yugi had moved in with him and Seto while the others left Domino seeking their futures.

Walking toward him, he gently wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

''Don't worry Joey he will be fine, he will be back when his ready".

Joey nodded and leaned on Seto, yes Yugi will be back they where family after all and family stick together forever. Yugi promised that he will be back and he trusted his dear friend who always managed to keep his promises.

_To be continued…_

_Hope that you enjoyed this chapter._

_Well what do you think is it good enough to continue?_

_Review and tell me do you think it's worth continuing or not_

_Review and unleash your inner soul. The review button awaits you_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I haven't updates for so long ,my exams are starting next week and I wont be able to update again till after next week._

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, this chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers, you guys are the best._

_**Night Wanderer**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Darkness and a Savior**_

Steps where heard as a dark figure appeared in the dark hallway, they shivered and pressed themselves against the wall hoping that he would not notice them as he passed. Lucious Malfoy was a dark and ambitious man; he thought himself higher then anyone ales, but that creature sent fear deep in his soul, fear far greater then Voldemort presence or usual torture sessions.

He watched as the dark figures clock once more disappear into darkness, he prayed silently that he would never meet the vampire on battle ground, he was ambitious but not a fool, he knew that he wouldn't last but only a few minutes against the vampire.

His thoughts couldn't help but wonder about the dark vampire, he was rumored to have appeared only 4 years ago, a prophesied one awaited by the strongest vampire clans. Not much was known about them, the ministry didn't even know wither the rumors about their existence where true or not. It came as a shock when the vampire appeared to Voldemort, two years ago.

_Flash back_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Lucious stood at the far corner of the room as he awaited his masters command, he didn't know why they where called for this meeting, but he quietly held his tongue he didn't want to suffer form one of his masters outbursts._

_Suddenly he felt a dark presence, but unlike the darkness that radiated from his master which was wild and full of hate and anger, this darkness was more controlled less wild it gave a sense of darkness promising death to its enemies and comfort to those who where loyal._

_A dark figure appeared from a mist of shadows and gave Voldemort a dark glare; Lucius felt that there is more about the visitor then meets the eye._

_Voldemort looked back at the vampire, he knew about the prophecies that surrounded the vampire king one of the strongest vampires to ever walk the earth after Dracula. He had tried to persuade the vampire to join his side but he was only answered with refusal, he fought to hold his lust toward the dark vampire._

_His eyes wondered over the well defined body, even though that no muscles could be seen on the thin arms, he knew that he could snap a person into two using only one hand. He imagined the hot sweated body under him and his tongue coursing through the vampire's mouth, he shuddered slightly trying to fight off a wave of desire that coursed through him._

_The vampire looked darkly at Voldemort as he felt the lustful eyes wonder over his body, he pushed his anger aside and the urge to attack the man and finish him off. It wasn't the time this kill wasn't his to make only the prophesized boy could destroy this evil forever, he sadly thought about the boy Harry potter a child born to death and lived only to fight. _

"_Wouldn't you reconsider my offer, Yugi I would give you whatever you desire."_

_Yugi let a small growl escape him, as he understood the true meanings behind those words._

_He shook his head avoiding any conversation with the vile creature._

"_Very well, I want to call a truce"._

"_A truce", Yugi echoed._

_Voldemort nodded,'' I wouldn't attack anything that is on your territory and your people wouldn't interfere with my follower's path."_

_Yugi wondered silently it was a good deal, it would be enough for now but he knew that it would be only a matter of time till Voldemort turns his eyes on them and try to finish them off. Voldemort resembled a snake and lived up to his appearance."_

_Yugi nodded this war wasn't his to interfere not now, but only times will the when the vampires will decide to come to light. His people respected his choices and word; he knew that they would follow him no matter the path._

_Yugi nodded, "I vow that the Vampires will not go near the death eaters for now, as long as you keep your word."_

_Voldemort nodded as he watched Yugi leave, yes we will meet again and one day you will be mine,. With that he laughed sending shivers of fear through those who where present._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yugi sighed he wanted to avoid Voldemort presence, it gave him a headache trying to stop the shadows from attacking the dark creature. Entering the room he saw a young boy held by a death eater, the boy looked up rivaling a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

_So what do you think?_

_I won't be updating anything next week, sorry I have tests._

_Hope that you enjoyed this chapter._

_Review and unleash your inner soul. The review button awaits you_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I haven't updated for a while, my exams hardly gave me enough time to do much._

_Thank you all for the support and reviews you guys are the best, hope you enjoy this _

_chapter as well. _

_I have been looking for a beta reader so if any of you would like to apply just send your _

_name on my email, I won't ask for much that it would interfere with your own work._

_**Night Wanderer**_

**_Chapter 3_**

_**The Boy who lived**_

_Previous chapter_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yugi sighed he wanted to avoid Voldemort presence, it gave him a headache trying to stop the shadows from attacking the dark creature. Entering the room he saw a young boy held by a death eater, the boy looked up reveling a scar shaped like a lightning bolt._

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Yugi stared at the scared boy, not being able to stop his eyes from widening from surprise.

Hearing a chuckle he turned his gaze toward Voldemort who smiled back.

"I see you know my guest; a wonder isn't he the boy who lived."

Glancing lazily at Harry's direction and who stared back green eyes full of hatred, and send a crucio in Harry's direction.

Yugi kept his gaze on Voldemort as he heard the boy whimper, he admired the boy for not screaming out and continued to look at Voldemort in the eyes. He silently wondered what Voldemort wanted to achieve from this, he believed that Yugi cared less about the world of the living.

He was brought back out of his thoughts as he heard Nagani hissing as she slithered into the room. He gave her a quick node and continued to watch Voldemort taunt the boy, he had found that he could speak persteltounge even though he didn't fellow Voldemort Nagani still respected him, and held him in high regards.

Irrated he snapped at Voldemort "If you had requested my presence to watch you torture a mere boy I will be leaving, I don't have time to watch you amuse yourself."

Voldemort looked back at Yugi as his lipless mouth thinned to a grin, "to offer you a gift love."

Yugi glanced back at Voldemort as his eyes leaked hatred. Voldemort smiled amused, he loved pushing the vampire to his edge, he couldn't wait to chain the vampire to his bed and make him beg for more, but this is not the time to force the vampire to do his bidding.

"This boy has been a thorn in my side for some time now; I want you to have him."

Yugi stared at Voldemort his face blank but inside he was shocked.

"The boy".

"Yes," Voldemort answered back.

Yugi shook his head "I told you Voldemort that I will have no hand in your war against wizards nor will I do any of your dirty work."

Peter hissed at Yugi for acting that way in front of his master, and being the fool he was he took out his wand, and prepared to send a curse in his direction, but found himself instead being thrown a cross the room hitting the wall behind Voldemort throne.

Voldemort ignored the whimpering wormtail, while cursing under his breath that he was surrounded by fools. Yugi struggled to push the shadow realm back, now that it had been able to come in contact with those it longed to kill it wanted to hear the others screams as their souls got destroyed.

"No, he is a gift that you could do with it what ever you please, kill him use him a source of blood, or take him as a slave", he waved his hand seeing that the matter wasn't that important to consider.

" I think he would make such a wonderful pleasure slave seeing that spirit of his broken is much better then allowing him eternal peace with his foolish parents."

Yugi suddenly felt Harry's eyes turn to his direction as their eyes met Yugi felt a wave of hatred and pain hit him. He was surprised to find that the boy felt no fear, but a sense of anger and determination, but sadness and a longing for death as well.

Yugi felt shocked at how Harry reminded him of himself when he become a vampire. It seemed that the young wizard never knew true happiness in his life; he wondered how a boy did so young become so bitter and longed for death.

Yugi turned his gaze back to Voldemort, he knew that he was testing him waiting to see how Yugi would deal with the potter boy, and finally knows where the vampires' loyalty truly laid.

He walked up to Harry and lifted his chin with his hand to take a deeper look into his eyes, so the time has come for him to choose, the fate of the magical realm both wizards and its creatures fate rested in their hands. Placing a finger on Harry's neck he knocked him unconscious, and called the shadows to take him to his manor.

"You will have my answer soon", he answered the Dark lords gaze as he left with the shadows.

"_Ma…sss...terrrr" _

_"Why did you let the boy go?"_

_Voldemort stared at the shuddering Wormtail who stumbled back fearing that he had angered his master, but was surprised to find his master smile._

_"Oh dear pathetic Wormtail I had already proven that I could reach that foolish boy, and no one can stop me neither the pathetic wizards nor the blasted old fool Dumbledore ."_

_"Rest assured you pathetic fool your lord will have everything he desires when the time is right."_

_"Even you my dark vampire" he whispered staring at Nagani._

_"Wormtail leave, and carry out the task that I had assigned you to earlier." _

_Wormtail nodded and started to run off when he heard his master call out his name._

_"Oh and wormtail Crucio."_

_To be continued…_

_Hope that you enjoyed this chapter._

_Sorry it took so long, I know that the chapter is short but I promise to try to make the next one longer._

_I know that Yugi appears dark, and doesn't care about what was happening to Harry but it wont be a dark Yugi fiction ill explain in the next chapter why Yugi acted this way. _

_Review and unleash your inner soul. _

_The review button awaits you_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I haven't updated for a while, my exams hardly gave me enough time to do much._

_Thank you all for the support and reviews you guys are the best, hope you enjoy this _

_Chapter as well._

_Hopefully I will be able to update sooner next time._

_I'm still searching for a beta reader so if anyone wants to apply my email is on my profile or just send me yours on a review._

_I've downloaded two new fictions please check them out and tell if they are worth continuing or not ones a mega man, and the other is a shaman king fiction._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Night Wanderer**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**When two worlds collide **_

He groaned as he opened his eyes but soon closed them off from the bright light.

''Sorry we don't usually have any mortal visitors I wasn't sure how much light you would like to have.''

Turning around he couldn't help bet blush as he saw a beautiful red head dimming the lights.

She giggled ''It seems you have a thing for red heads my friend"".

Embarrassed from being caught staring at her, Harry muttered an apology. Turning his gaze he was surprised to find himself in what seemed like a master bedroom decorated with ancient yet expansive Egyptian artifacts.

''Their beautiful aren't they; they have been inherited in our clans for years.''

''You could stop it. You know.''

''Stop what?''

''Treating me so nice and all, your probably waiting for a chance to finish me off.

''Why would we? If we had wanted to bring you any harm you wouldn't be in our masters' bedroom.''

Master, his thoughts quickly turned to the tri colored vampire he had seen with voldemort.

''You're with an alliance with Voldemort.''

''That poor imitation of a snake please we would never degrade ourselves to be that low.''

''Why not you some of you had been sited attacking some villages, and wasn't your so called master groveling at voldemort feet a while ago.''

Harry suddenly felt he hitting the wall, staring upward he found himself staring into dark red eyes.

''You may say what you want but you will never, and I repeat never slender our masters name.''

It's enough Elizabeth, you could leave now''.

Yes master Yugi'', bowing she left but turned around and showed Harry her fangs once more before she closed the door.

He heard a sigh and turned around surprised to find the tri colored vampire move his hand through his hair in frustration.

''I told a hundred times not to call me master, but do they ever listen.''

He stood there for a few minutes grumbling under her breath then he stopped and starred at Harry surprised it seems that he had forgotten that anyone was there.

''Sorry I'm seemed to be getting forgetful these days I would like to blame it on age but I'm not as old as anyone around here.''

''You must forgive Eliza she lets her temper get the best of her when anyone says something bad about me, I'm not a god or something for peace sake.''

Harry stared surprised; he waited for the vampire to realize that he was blabbing.

''You look surprised, I'm not going to eat you or something, and you could trust me.''

''Trust you you're a vampire, and don't think I don't forget I was there when Voldemort handed me over to you, I'm m not planning on being your slave and if your not a coward give me back my wand.''

He starred at Yugi who was leaning against the wall staring back at him expressionless.

Harry started to felt all the anger and sadness he had hide over the years finally became loose, the loss of Sirius and this seemed to have finally pushed his limits. He felt tears falling from the vampire as he tried to attack him using his hands.

Yugi didn't to stop him but pulled into a hug as he tried to fight himself loose from the vampires grip, but he soon gave up and cried himself to sleep.

Yugi looked down sadly at the distraught teen picking him up he laid him on the bed and sat on a chair by his side.

''Master, I'm sorry about earlier''

Yugi shook his head'' it's alright Elizabeth, but please be patient with him next time the boy means no harm.''

He gently moved one of Harry's bangs from his face.

''He's been through so much hasn't he?''

Yugi nodded sadly'' the weight of the world was thrown on his shoulders since he was a child.''

''The world isn't fair how grown men and women could throw everything on a child's shoulder and at the same time try to keep him out of it.''

''They can't except to throw him suddenly at the battlefield with hopes that he will win.''

''That's the mistake of mortals my dear friend they leave everything to fate, only we could determine how things will truly end.''

''What will you do with him, Yugi he probably waiting too sees on which side we truly are.''?

Yugi turned back at the red head he knew that only when she starts to felt afraid does she use his name.

''I'm not sure, but only time will tell maybe it is the time for us to come out the shadows.''

Elizabeth nodded and left the room.

''What would you do Yami,'' feeling a tear run down his cheek leaving behind a dim stream of blood behind.

He opened the drawer showing the millennium puzzle yes it is the time Voldemort to know understand the true meaning of death.''

_At Hogwarts_

_Professor Talewny smiled so it has begun the alliance of the dark and light has begun, the wizarding world might still have a chance may the gods be with us. Turning around she disappeared back into the astronomy tower waiting for the right time to join her lord. She felt her hair becoming softer and coarser has her tongue brushed against her fangs cursing herself for not being careful she transformed back into the loony astronomy professor of Hogwarts._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope the chapter was worth the waiting._

_Don't forget to check out my other fictions, and possibly review_

_Author winks, and throws flowers around for everyone._

_Happy upcoming Valentine everyone. _

_Review and unleash your inner soul. _

_The review button awaits you_

_Thanks to all my great reader and reviewers you are the best._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took so long, I wrote a version 2 weeks ago, but I wrote a new one with the_

_Help of my Beta reader._

_I will hopefully update Rebirth soon._

_Thank you all for the support and reviews you guys are the best, hope you enjoy this _

Chapter as well.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Night Wanderer**_

**_Chapter 5_**

_**Looking through another's eye**_

A groan was heard as it echoed through the quite room, as the young figure that had been lying on the bed reached out looking for his glasses. Shaking his head he thought that the last night had been a dream. He gave a small laugh imaging Ron face when he tells him about this.

His hands moved over the sheets as he felt the smooth and silky material. Never had he sleeped in something like this before. Frowning he looked down to see the sheets where red unlike their usual white. He paled as he looked around the room. So his dream was real after all! A blush spread across his face as he remembered crying himself to sleep on the vampire's shoulder.

On hearing the door open, he saw the blond vampire from last night walking in.

"I see that you are awake. Good, you're probably hungry", she said.

Placing a tray next to the bed she sat down on the chair Yugi had occupied last night. She amusingly watched Harry stare at the soup distrustful, before giving in to his hunger.

Harry finished his meal sneaking a peak every once in a while at the quite blond next to him. Remembering what the other vampire had told him he was trying not to get on her bad side. His thoughts turned to the vampire from last night. He couldn't help but be curious. For some reason he felt that they where both brought together for a purpose. He sighed cursing fate for doing this to him.

''Its no use cursing fate young Potter," said the vampire next to him suddenly. "Life works in a mysterious ways and all will be made clear soon.''

She picked up the tray and turned around to leave. Before steeping out of the room she turned around and stared at the young wizard who was once again lost in his thoughts. She could sense the dark and sad aura that surrounded him. Even though she didn't like dealing with mortals much since her parents where killed by the aurors, (but) for Yugi she would try get along with him. He had taken her in and gave her a home.

She had fallen in love with him when they first met, but she soon learned that his heart was already owned by another. In a way she had felt relieved realizing that it was a brotherly kind of love. She hoped that he would reunite with his loved one some day. Yes, for her master she will try to bury the past.

''Harry…''

The green eyed teen turned around surprise to see her talking to him.

''You can take a look around if you wish, but don't leave the palace gates. Not many of us would react pleasantly if they discovered a human in their midst.''

Harry waited till he could no longer hear her foot steps, he left his room trying to find the garden he had seen through his window that morning. He sighed as he felt the sunlight on his face for the first time in days. Inhaling the smooth scent of the garden flowers he closed his eyes severing the peaceful mood the gardens provided.

''Beautiful, isn't it?''

Startled Harry turned around to see Yugi walk up to him positioning himself close to Harry.

''I often come here myself to escape all my problems."

Both fell silent as they watched the setting sun.

''Do you remember your time as a human?"

Yugi stared back at Harry deciding whether or not to answer.

Harry flinched as he met the vampire's gaze, but he was surprised to find the usual blank stare fill with sadness.

Harry was going to apologize, feeling guilty that he might have brought back sad memories to the vampire.

''Do you know about my people Harry? Unlike other vampires we were not created as humans and bitten afterwards but born as vampires. We are pure bloods you might say.''

''What about you Yugi, you sound that you're not like the rest?''

Yugi chuckled. ''That's true Harry; I am not like the rest of the other vampires, but my story on how I got to be the way I am and the leader of the vampires is a story for another day.''

''But, if you guys where born that way how other vampires did came into being?''

''Harry, do you know why we remained in hiding all these years? We are not afraid of wizards nor muggles. If they ever tried to harm us with their usual prejudice nature they will soon find out that we are not to be messed with.''

Yugi was silent then sighed before he continued. ''You see the story how the other kind of vampires you know came into being is a sad one. It stared hundreds of years before I was born. Our community was much more open to the outside, even though no one knew of our location we often traded and mingled with villages that where on our territories. But one day a vampire family who where strolling outside one of the villages where attacked by a group of thieves. Imagine Harry when you see Imagine Harry, seeing your dad being killed and ripped apart in front of you, and your mother's screams as she was raped several times before she died from shock."

Yugi paused a moment to silently mourn for the poor vampires before he could tell the rest of the story. "A vampire soul is terrible thing to break, don't let the fact that we feed on blood fool you. A vampire's soul is pure first time to be born in the world of man. Their son only the age of seven lost control and attacked the thieves, the anger and hatred that blinded him turned to a dark curse, cursing them forever into the darkness. They had already attacked other people before we could catch them."

Yugi stood silent as his bangs covered his eyes remembering the tragedy that had affected them and still does.

Harry pitied the young vampire even though he had lost his parents; they (have) died peacefully in the end and did not have to endure such horrible tortures.

But a questioned arose in his mind. ''But what happened to him Yugi?''

"Some villagers found him a while later and brought him back to another vampire family who was residing in the village at that time, but the grief was too much for him and he died a few days later. A while later the vampire elders decided to cut themselves from the outside world. The world was changing; the race of man was starting to advance so they decided it was the best time. Soon we where forgotten but if you visited any of the villages close by you will hear some tales about a clan of vampires who you used to live in these regions."

''Yugi, did all the vampires who lived among humans come back?''

''No, some stayed. But their descendents blood is too diluted now, only if they're bitten their vampire side would reawake.

Yugi gaze softened as he chuckled. ''But fate is a weird thing Harry; no one can hide from fate forever. It will find us sooner or later, and destiny awaits no one. Even if we loose the ones we love their memories is what keeps us going. Our world is changing once more, Harry. Just look beyond these gardens and walls! War is coming and times are changing once more.''

They stood silent next to each other a few minutes. Then Yugi smiled softly at the boy.

"I know that you're probably wondering why I helped you. I am putting my people in danger by doing this. Voldemort is waiting to see what I will do with you. I now have to decide whether to go back into hiding leaving your world to fight on its own, or to offer help to a world that will stab me in the back after this war ends and we are no longer needed."

''But we are not all like that, there are many others who do not like the way government acts. They will find it difficult at first but if you give them a chance I know that they will prove that not all humans are alike,'' said Harry

''I never said that all humans are like Voldemort or are prejudice; don't forget what I told you (that) Harry. I am a half blood. I was once human too.''

Harry stood shocked as he watched Yugi turn around and leave. ''Aren't you coming? Elizabeth makes the best steaks I ever tasted'' he grinned showing his fangs.

Harry gulped, and followed him wondering where the sick humor the vampire suddenly showed come from.

_**To be Continued…**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope the chapter was worth the waiting._

_Don't forget to check out my other fictions, and possibly review_

_I want to give a special thanks to Annuket for Beta reading my Yugioh fictions._

_Review and unleash your inner soul. _

_The review button awaits you_

_Thanks to all my great reader and reviewers you are the best._


	6. Chapter 6

_I am so sorry for not updating for so long as I was out of the country, visiting my dad and had hardly enough time to update._

_Thank you for all your reviews and support._

_My updates will be hopefully up sooner next time, as soon as I am done updating 2 other fictions._

_A special thanks to Annuket for helping me so fast, I couldn't have done it without your help._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Night Wanderer**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**_Secrets Unfold Part 1 _**

Raising his eyes from his glass, Yugi smiled at Harry who was slightly green as he stared at the steak which was covered with a dark reddish liquid. The vampire king smiled twirling the deep red contents of his glass. Staring at Elizabeth who was standing at the other side of the dining room, his eyes narrowed as he saw her lips forming to a slight smirk...' as she noticed Harry's discomfort. With a quiet sigh he shook his head. He should have known that old habits die hard.

Smiling Yugi placed his hand over Harry's, who immediately looked up from the steak. "Don't worry! It's just tomato sauce with a bit of red wine.' That's a delicacy I picked up in France on one of my travels and fell in love with.

'And now showing a slight smirk himself he asked: Liz is just messing with you." Aren't you Elizabeth, she stared back with her smirk growing? "You thought it is blood right?"

Laughing Yugi watched the boy blush as his eyes disappear under his wild dark bangs. Picking up the knife and fork Harry started to eat slowly chewing the steak carefully. His eyes widened as he tasted the delicious flavor of the meal. Immediately he started to inhale the food down in a way only teenager could.

Soon the amusement of the vampire king turned to sorrow as he watched Harry. The way the boy ate his foot brought back old memories of Joey who showed the same attitude when they ate together. Taking another sip he leaned back in his chair lost in past memories .How long had it been since he had last seen Joey and the others? Has it really been five years, since he had left domino and everyone behind?

Yugi sighed and continued to watch the teen. Settling back he continued to watch Harry as he remembered the first time his eyes met the intense green eyes. Those eyes which had reflected his five years ago reminded himself and the love that he had lost to the afterlife. His grip tightened around the glass; suddenly he felt a tingling pain staring at his hand he was surprised to find pieces of glass embedded in his palm, as his blood mixing with the contents as it dripped onto the table.

Harry looked up in surprise as he heard the glass break, he watched the young vampire stare silently at his hand as blood dripped onto the table.

"Yami…" he whispered silently lost in his thoughts. Apologizing he got up and left the rooms without looking back.

Harry stood up as well and tried to follow Yugi out of the room, but felt Elizabeth place her hand on his shoulder and pushing him gently back into his seat.

He will be fine, just give him some time.""

Taking a chance he asked Elizabeth what's wrong. Looking sadly into his eyes she sighed "You remind him of someone he had lost along time ago." Turning around leaving Harry to wondering who would affect the vampire this way.

_In Yugi's room at the balcony_

Amethysts eyes watched the children laughs as they played in the garden below. He had requested a small playground to be built in the garden below the balcony because nothing soothed him more then hearing the children's innocent laughter reminding him of the things he had gained after all what he had gone through.

Yugi smiled slightly as he felt the shadows try to comfort him. He chuckled as he sends his gratefulness back in gratitude. Sitting down on a chair he continued to watch the sky darken covering the land with the warm darkness and revealing the night stars so loved by the vampires.

Exhaustion quickly took over him and he fell asleep in a deep slumber. Opening his eyes he found himself surrounded in darkness. He was then surprised to find a ball of light appear and form a young woman.

It's nice to see you again, chosen one.""

"Chosen one… who and what are you?"

"I am no one and I am everything, I am the keeper of time a messenger of the gods and your guardian child of Ra."

Placing a hand lovingly on Yugi's cheek she said: "Yes. I carried your soul into the world; I saw the first time you opened you eyes; I care for you as a son."

She sighted slightly before she continued:" I have come to warn you and bring peace to your broken heart. The road is long ahead of you a road full of darkness and pain. You have to make choices that will cost some people their life's, but will save many more."

"Your people can't stay hidden any longer. It's time for the vampires -the true heirs of Egypt- to take their place in the world again."

Turning his gaze he looked sadly into the never ending darkness. He had hoped to avoid fighting in this war.

"But you will not be alone"the woman said encouraging. "Soon your heart will reunite with the one it yearns for."

Yugi's eyes widened "You mean…" he started to say surprised.

Placing her finger on his lips she quieted him successfully and said: "Be patient, hikari. Soon..." Placing a kiss on his forehead he fell into deep slumber once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Elsewhere_

_Footsteps where heard running through the usual peaceful forest. An owl hooted turning its big yellow eyes toward the disturbance. A young man appeared panting heavily and leaning up against a tree. Slightly shaking he toke a medallion out of his cloak. He examined as tears clouded his vision and fell._

_As beautiful as it was it was a curse to him that he had carried since birth. He sighed and leaned back against the tree planning his next move. It was only a matter of time till they would catch up with him._

_He sighed he had no other choice as long as the medallion remained in his world they would remain in danger his powers weren't developed enough and he has no time to take on a prodigy on his own .Risking his/her death soon after. The gate was his only choice even though there was a risk that he may loose control trying to open it he had no other way. The medallion must leave Avalon forever…_

_Letting out a bitter laugh he flipped the medallion over. The key to the gates of Avalon... the other realm... even though he was the chosen one he hardly knew much on what awaited him in the other realm._

_The medallion and the legends concerning the ancient civilization of the other world were lost years ago remembered only by a mere few. The only thing he knew was that it was ruled by pharaohs and the medallion was the key that joined the millennium items powers enabling its bearer to achieve the unimaginable._

_The millennium items that were another mystery his previous master glaze had always darkened at the mention of the items. He refused to reveal anything concerning the items till his apprenticeship was over._

_But alas unfortunately his master had been murdered and he was now on the run. He knew that the medallion granted immortality but its bearer was still vulnerable to dark magic._

_Deciding he had rest enough he headed deeper into the forest praying to the ancient gods that the temple he was looking for was still standing._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Moving his bangs from his eyes Harry turned his gaze toward the balcony that overlaid the gardens. He was surprised that the vampire hadn't appeared for their usual walk and had decided to head out and search for him. Even though he had promised himself that he wouldn't allow anyone to get close to him like Sirius had he had found himself growing closer to the vampire with each passing day. Harry suddenly felt something bump into him. Looking down he smiled as he saw a little red headed girl holding onto his leg.

Bending down to her level he ruffled her hair affectionately. "How you are doing, Maggie?"

"Where is Yugi, Harry?" she asked. "He promised to play with me today?"

"Well…" he was cut off by Elizabeth who had appeared suddenly beside him.

"Sorry, Maggie, but he is a little tired today. How about if I and Harry play with you instead."

Nodding eagerly Maggie pulled Harry and Elizabeth behind her

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the order head quarters_

_Hermione Prove …_

_Hermione sighed as she looked at the scroll she had just finished writing. She new that Dumbledore had forbidden anyone to write to Harry. But she was really worried. Something was telling her that Harry was no longer at Private Drive. The order was too stretched and with no disturbance in the wards there was no real reason to be alarmed. But a small part of her told her that something was far from being alright. _

_Calling her new owl Erwin she tied the message to her leg and sent her off to find Harry, praying that he was alright._

_---------------------------- _

_Hope the chapter was worth the waiting._

_Sorry again for being so late. The new chapter for rebirth will be out soon._

_Review and unleash your inner soul. _

_The review button awaits you_

_Thanks to all my great reader and reviewers you are the best_


	7. Chapter 7

I _know that this chapter is really late and I appreciate all your reviews and support but_

_the last month I was buried in quizzes and midterms.. But now that they are finally over I _

_can update_ _more_ _often now_.

_Sorry to keep you waiting and hope you like the new chapter_. _There is some lime toward the end by the way._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Night Wanderer**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Secrets Unfold Part 2**_

_**Innocence defiled…**_

Moving his hand through his hair, Harry stood in the gardens savoring the morning peace as he watched the sunrise. It had been two days since Harry had seen any sign of the tricolored vampire. He had asked Elizabeth, but she had refused to tell him Yugi's whereabouts and had disappeared as well.

Things had changed for him over the last to weeks. He had come to peace with himself for the first time since he could remember. There was no Dursely, no Voldemort or anyone else pestering him to drive the darkness in the world away. For once he was just Harry, a young teen trying to understand the life around him.

"Hoot…" Blinking he turned around trying to find the source of the noise. He hadn't seen many owls since he had arrived here.

Elizabeth appeared in the doorway of the mansion carrying a snowy owl in her arm. "It seems that she had been trying to find you for the last few days. I saw her outside the barrier and could smell your scent all over her."

Harry felt himself smile. "Hedwig" he cried out, happy to see a familiar face again.

"Hey girl, have they been treating you ok?" Hedwig cocked her head at the young teen, landing on his outstretched arm. She started to nibble his fingers affectionately. The owl had searched for her master so long and finally being able to be by his side again she felt very relieved and happy.

Turning around his smile disappeared as he saw the normally composed female vampire chewing on her lips, as her eyes wandered toward Yugi's balcony.

"Elizabeth is everything alright?" he asked softly.

Turning her gaze back to him she frowned and shook her head. He shrugged, deciding she doesn't want to talk about what was bothering her; he would not push her into talking to him. Looking back at Hedwig he noticed the small scroll tied to her leg. Smiling once again he noticed the neatly tied ribbon around it, praying that it was Hermione. He gave Elizabeth a worried look once more before turning around and headed back into the mansion to go to his room.

But only a few steps later he stopped after hearing the voice of the vampire: "Harry, wait... "

"Is there something wrong Elizabeth?"

Her gaze suddenly hardened and seemed to weighing him, like she was judging his worth.

"Why do you fight?" she finally asked.

He blinked wondering whatever happened to bring that question up. It was strange nobody had asked him that before.

He locked his gaze with her. "I fight for the people I love and care for, they who would give up their lives for me as I would for them."

The vampire seamed to be lost in her thoughts so he dared to ask: "What about you, Elizabeth?"

She blinked surprised that he would turn the table on her. Her gaze softened. "I fight for him. For so long I kept to myself and didn't want to trust anyone. Nobody ever managed to break down the walls I had set around my soul."

A small smile graced her lips. "But, then he came and gave me a reason to live. He showed me that there are reasons to live for and that we should continue on living and fighting for those we care for, for they are the hope that shows us that life is truly worth living, no matter what."

After a moment to collect her thoughts she continued, her voice a little sad: "His heart will never be mine, I know and accept it but I gave mine to him long ago and I will never demand anything back from him in return. He had already given me his care and comfort. To demand more would be selfish of me and I would risk losing him."

Looking sadly at Harry she continued. "Keep your loved ones close Harry and cherish the time you have with them no matter how short it is. They say its better to experience love for a short time then not to love and be loved at all. I guess that's right because it leaves you with memories, which is better then dreaming of what could have happened."

"Take care Harry." She said after a small pause before turning around and disappearing back into the mansions walls.

Watching him leave to his rooms Elizabeth leaned against the wall. Her emotions toward Harry were confusing her. She didn't know why she had to tell him about a secret that she had kept closely hidden even from Yugi. But, she had felt desperate at that moment… wanting him to understand what the tricolored vampire meant to her. If he came to die she would shortly follow.

She wanted to see if Yugi's sacrifice was in its place. Where humans worth putting the vampire king life in danger to protect? Some time ago she would have answered clearly 'no' but watching Harry the last few weeks, and after feeling the raw emotions she felt because of his answer only minutes ago, she couldn't help but wonder if her master was right. Maybe Yugi's opinion on human was really right after all.

It was true that they where vampires, immortal beings, but death still shadowed their lives… especially since his meetings with Dark lord. She knew that the old snake was bolder with each passing meeting. Elizabeth had insisted that she would go along or he would take some guards with him but he had refused saying he could take care of himself.

She knew about the sexual interest Voldemort held toward her master. Of course he had as usual refused to tell her about anything either the talks they had or about the meeting itself but she had grown suspicious when he kept on returning from every meeting and continued to shower for hours after that. Her suspicions had strengthened, when he once returned and continued to hold her as if afraid that he would be lost in the darkness around him. She gave a silent prayer to who ever was out there, to watch over him.

But it seems that the gods had missed her prayers, for that would explain what was to follow soon after…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isn't the wine to your liking, my beloved darkness? I made sure that it had blood that was drained from the purest virgin I could find."

Keeping his features schooled Yugi raised the crystal goblet to his lips, and took a sip as he felt the fresh smell of blood overwhelm his senses. He gave a slight node and continued to study his dinning partner across the table. His stay was longer then expected this time and he was starting to loose his patience.

"I am pleased", the Dark Lord said smiling, "for I only aim to please my most cherished guest… one of the few who deserves to be in my presence."

Waving his hand he ordered the cowering figure hidden in the shadows to come closer. The submissive figure ran and kneeled by his master's side. Placing his hand over the servant's face Voldemort lifted it upward and watched silently as the candles shadow moved across its face.

"Hmm, such ugliness exists in the world, my darkness", he turned to the vampire that sat across him and referring to the fearful human he continued: "For example this rat betrayed his friend for power. They were people who, if the situation reversed, would have died for him. Pitiful creatures like him make my world worthwhile."

Turning his gaze back to the cowering man, he commanded sternly: "Leave us! I wish to be alone with my guest now."

Nodding the follower ran off, but was soon stopped on hearing his master's authoritative voice. "Wormtail I want no disturbances no matter the circumstances, I have more important things to handle now. If anyone dares to defy my orders, suffering from the curtiuos-curse would be the least of their worries, as there is no god to give mercy to ones like us. I would certainly not."

"A...ssss you wish ma...ster"

The Dark Lord continued to watch how his follower departed fast and fearful. His red eyes glistened with madness in the dark and after the door was closed he turned around.

"I apologize, beloved. But being surrounded by fools I must make sure that our precious time together would not be disturbed. It has been long since you have graced me with your presence."

The vampire's eye continued to watch the Dark Lord wearily. Saying nothing he continued to sip from his glass waiting for the Dark Lord to show his true intentions. He knew that Elizabeth must be fretting by know, but he had no choice but to stay longer this time. This was the second day of his stay and he was still waiting, watching Voldemort silently from the shadows.

"Speaking about guests, how is young Potter doing in your care? I hope that he hasn't given you much trouble but knowing him he probably did."

Yugi didn't say anything so the wizard continued: "But, nonetheless lets us not ruin our evening together with such trivial matter. Worthless creatures like him are not worth of our time. But I must admit I am starting to get jealous. He is spending much more time around you then I do.'

Moving out of his seat he moved silently till he stood next to the vampire's side and placed his hand on his shoulder. Yugi tried to draw aside but found himself to powerless as he felt his body suddenly become numb. Moving his mouth closer to his ear Voldemort whispered: "I certainly don't like anyone touching what is mine."

Shifting his hand under his dark jacket the Dark Lord started removing it from the vampire's shoulder. Dropping it to the floor he shifted his hand under his shirt moving it over his nipple he felt the young vampire trying to hold back a moan.

"How long have I longed to touch your skin, and feel your lips over mine, as you shift and moan my name loudly… as you squirm beneath me?" Voldemort ask silently and lustful.

Closing his eyes, he slid his tongue across the vampire's throat, as his hand continued to unbutton the vampire's shirt revealing more of his skin.

The wizard interrupted his actions to take a look at the now bare skin. "Yes, you truly are a marvel… a fine piece of work, my dark beloved Yugi."

His lips continue to move against the vampires throat, when he suddenly bit down and continued to suck on the skin he could feel the vampires body shudder with pleasure before it began to struggle.

"I see that you are regaining your senses… Hmm, did I mention that Veelas virgin blood effect on individuals such as you? I have worked long and hard to make sure that I had perfected the potion. A wonder isn't it? As soon as the smell reached your nostrils you would have drunk it no matter what, depriving you of your own freewill."

He moved his hand across the vampires frame. "Yes, for this night your body is mine." He felt pleasure course through his body as Yugi whimpered. "There is no need to fret, my beloved. The shadows can't help you." His hand continued to slide down Yugi shoulder removing his shirt completely off his body leaving the entire upper part of the vampire's body now bare.

Turning his head he smiled taking in the vampire's leaned but muscled figure.

"Yes, you are a miracle, a child of darkness with a beauty of innocence to drive a man wild with desire."

His hand continued to move down Yugi chest to his waist stopping over his belt. "But our activities should not be continued here" he said. "A beauty such as you deserves more…" Sliding his hand around Yugi's waist he carried the dazed vampire, and moved toward the direction of his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, who had been reading Hermione's letter, felt a sudden pleasurable feeling course through his body. But suddenly he shuddered and dropped the letter; he wrapped his arms around himself and bit his lips as fear gripped his soul. He could feel that something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be anything good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth watched her glass drop from her hand staining the carpeted floor with the crimson content. She shuddered trying to get rid of the rush of fear that suddenly coursed through her.

She got up from the couch placing her book aside. Disquietingly she moved toward the balcony and stood silently, feeling the wind move through her hair.

She looked up to the moon which was shining brightly tonight, whispering sadly to the winds "Yugi…**."**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi could feel himself floating, drifting further into the darkness with each passing minute. He could no longer control his body. Even thought he tried with all his might to move his fingers, all what they could do was twitch.

He suddenly felt himself being lowered onto silken sheets. He moaned moving his head to the right as he felt the bed sag slightly from a foreign weight beside him. A hand moved across his face stroking it slightly. It cupped his cheeks and he felt a mouth covering his, muffling his scream as he felt the other hand pulling his belt he descended into the welcoming darkness, as tears fell from his eye's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the world

He could feel his bed partner move restlessly beside him. Walking up he placed his hand over the blonds shoulder.

"Joey, are you alright?" He asked worriedly on his partner's unusual behavior.

Joey moved closer burying his face into Seto's chest. "I don't know Seto, but I feel that something is wrong with Yugi…"

He smiled softly at the blond "Don't worry Joey. Yugi can take care of himself. The shadow-realm is by his side after all."

Nodding the blond fell into slumber once more, with a heart full of fear that has been calmed slightly by his lover.

But no sleep was brought to Kiba's eyes once more that night. He opened his dresser pulling out the millennium rod feeling the dark shadow magic course through his body. The shadow realm had started to act up once more for the last two days; the rod was calling out to him to find the millennium items bearer. Tomorrow he would call Malik and Bakura and go off in search of Yugi with them. He felt that Joey was right and that Yugi would need them now more then ever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He hovered over the drawings he had laid down on the floor earlier, the nagging feeling that he had to hurry was know pulling him more then ever. He could feel the ones who where hunting him getting closer. Closing his eyes he began to chant, a light suddenly flood the room talking the bearer of the medallion to his destiny. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**To be continued…**_

_Hope the chapter was worth the waiting._

_Review and unleash your inner soul. _

_The review button awaits you_

_Thanks to all my great readers and reviewers you are the best_


	8. Chapter 8

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sometimes fate has a weird way in dealing with our destiny. Maybe because only through the pains and misery we deal with, we come to appreciate what we have.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter_ 8**

_**Secrets Unfold Part 3**_

_**& destines intertwine.**_

A figure twitched slightly as it gave out a pained moan. Memories from last night, rushed back to him. He felt blood moving up his throat as he quickly moved to the edge of the bed, where he continued to empty his stomach. Flipping onto his back Yugi closed his eyes trying to adjust to the light. Turning his head to the side he saw no one lying by his side, but a parchment was lying on the pillow next to his.

Wincing slightly he moved to a sitting position and proceeded to read the parchment. He couldn't help but smirk slightly as he felt the shadows slip through his finger tips to the parchment; it seemed that they were studying some of Voldemort's magical residue. After that they continued to course through him healing his bruises, as they tried to comfort him and ask for his forgiveness because they failed to protect him once again. He smiled sadly as he smoothed the shadows showing them he didn't blame them for what happened. He knew well that he was playing with fire when he dealt with the snake.

He couldn't help but flinch slightly, as he tried to get dressed. The shadows where slowly trying to heal his body, but it would still take a while till he fully healed as the potion had resulted in his blood thinning which made his systems work at a slower rate then usual. Adjusting his leather coat he pulled on his gloves and turned around as he heard the door open. The shadows suddenly leashed out and pushed the intruder's body against the wall. Yugi eyes darkened as he turned to figure out what was struggling fruitless against the strong hold of the angry shadows.

He smirked, allowing his fangs to appear fully. He moved his gloved fingers across the intruder's face his smirk grew wider as he heard the frantic heart beat.

"Well, look what the dogs dragged in. Mr. Andrew what do I owe the honor of this visit? Hmm, breakfast perhaps?" Yugi asked as he watched the Death Eater's face grow even paler.

"Mass...ter Voldemort, told me to inform you that he has moved to his other hideout in the east and he expects you there," the Death Eater answered back, smirking slightly as he saw the sheets that where splattered with blood.

But his smirk soon disappeared as shadow tendrils wrapped around his neck and started choking him.

"Don't you think I didn't hear that sneering tone? Sadly my shadows aren't as forgiving as I am," Yugi said as. He turned around and moved to the doorway. He walked into the hall leaving behind the agonizing screams that were enveloped forever into the shadow realm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Elizabeth _

Moving from her seat she looked outside the balcony, as she felt her master approach. She could feel his pain through the bond they shared. Suddenly smelling blood she looked surprised at her fingers to find the red liquid flowing from the cuts her nails had formed as they lengthened digging into her skin.

She flexed her hand watching her wounds close, and then turned to watch Harry who had moved into her rooms last night. She had heard screams and when she reached his rooms he had held unto her and cried asking her to make it stop. Whispering a spell she had cut off the connection he shared with Voldemort for the night, and moved him to her room. She had stayed by his side, trying to comfort him from the visions he had seen before she was able to cut their connection.

Her anxiety was growing more as time passed, the only thing that stopped her from going after Yugi was the fact that her link made her know that he was still alive. Returning to Harry's side once more she gently moved his bangs from his eyes, as she felt a smile form on her face. She found herself caring for the human teen more and more as the days passed by. She never considered having a fledgling of her own; children are rare among the living dead and she had already dedicated her life to Yugi. But it seems that Harry had found a way into her heart, and she would protect him as much as she can just like a mother with her fledgling.

"It seems that you have marked him as your fledgling Lizzie," suddenly a voice said behind her.

Looking up she was surprised to see Yugi leaning against the wall, with a hand on his side. She ran up to him and pulled him into a hug as she felt tears fall from her eyes.

Yugi wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It's aright I am still in one piece."

"One piece" she shrieked as she punched him in the arm. Her irritation turned to guilt when she saw him wince. She helped him to a chair and frowned because she could faintly smell his blood. Her worry increased as she sensed it was thinner then normal and held a faint scent of Veela blood.

"So he used Veela blood to drug you last night." She stated more than asked as she helped him remove his shirt to check his injuries.

He stared back, admitting silently, "I guess I was too careless last night."

"Too careless? Yugi, I know what happened last night!" she asked furious. "Harry saw some of what happened. I had to force him into a deep sleep!"

Hearing the dark-haired youth move restless in his sleep under the covers, she brought her hand to the cheek of Yugi and continued more quietly, "Master…"

"Don't worry Elizabeth I will be alright with time. I have you, don't I?" he whispered to her gently.

"Of course you do. I will always be by your side. Maybe we should head to your room so we could dress your wounds."

He nodded and they both left the room quietly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm bored".

"Yes Bakura. We now that you are bored you have been saying that since we left Japan," Seto answered looking up from his laptop, and eyed the glass of expensive champagne the tomb robber was currently holding. "You weren't complaining much though when you found the fridge."

Bakura snorted as he took another sip before complaining once more, "And you call this wine. Back in the old times one glass would actually get you drunk."

"So you do admit that you are an old man?" Seto shot back smirking at the tomb robber.

Bakura snarled as he stared back, but calmed down when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Bakura, he is right you know? I think one bottle is enough," Ryo said as he smiled back at Bakura who pouted.

"Your right, Ryo," Bakura answered reluctantly back.

"I am," Ryo replied in surprise. Usually Bakura struggled more when he was asked to stop drinking. Thankfully the thief never got to the point of being drunk. He knew his limits and had promised Ryo not to drink more. Also getting drunk was always avoided by him anyway back when he was a tomb robber. Drunks tended to act like fools, which was something he couldn't afford.

"Why do I need any more drinks when I have my Hikari be my side? I am not like some priests who have their laptop as their only source for companionship," the white haired thief replied smirking.

Seto snarled at Bakura. He hated the fact that he had to leave Joey behind himself but he wanted to make sure that Yugi was alright before he brought Joey along as well. He was about to get up when the pilot announced that they will arrive at Cairo's airport soon.

"We will deal with this later tomb robber", he spat out while fasting his seatbelt.

Bakura's smirk deepened. "I am looking forward to it."

Ryo sighed as he looked at the two of them. He hoped with Malik with them thing would be calmer. After second thoughts he snorted deprecatingly. Having to deal with two Yamis' and Seto things will be far from calm.

He turned his gaze to the city and suddenly felt his heart speed up. Gasping for a breath he found his medallion rise up and point to the east.

He calmed down and smiled as he felt Bakura slip his hand into his and asked the other excited, "Bakura it's him, isn't it?"

Bakura sat back in his seat and rolled his eyes. "It seems that our third member had arrived once more. Man, he sure knows how to arrive with a bang," he said while laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Elizabeth was about to open the door to Yugi room, she felt him stiffen in her arm and slipping out of her grasp he leaned against the wall clutching his chest as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Master...?" she called out in panic.

His body soon relaxed and his lips formed a smile as he whispered "Yami" before he fainted into a peaceful slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blast", and then a scream was heard in the airport. "That stupid pharaoh! I am not riding out again in this heat to get him!" muttered Marik as he leaned against the wall to continue cursing.

Malik couldn't help but snicker at his Yami, while Ishizu sent him a warning look to get his Yami under control. He stared back wondering if his sister knew whether this was going to happen or not. With his millennium rod acting up, he was sure her millennium necklace was acting up as well but she had avoided any question concerning her necklace.

Ignoring Marik's muttering Ishizu fingered her millennium necklace, and continued to look for a sight of Seto, Ryo, and Bakura. Her millennium item has been acting up but it no longer provided her with visions of the future. She doubted that it ever will, because it's purpose was fulfilled after the pharaoh was found and fate seems to want it's secrets unrevealed. But a little help is being given once in a while, and she couldn't wait to tell Marik where they were heading to see him getting even angrier.

Malik looked at Ishizu in surprise to see her chuckling slightly. He rolled his eyes. And they called him always a kid! His sister was acting very mature indeed. He rubbed his forehead preparing for the upcoming argument.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two hours later_

Gulping down his fifth bottle of water, Marik threw himself against the chair and continued to gasp for air. Bakura looked at the other Yami and snapped, "Get a hold of yourself! You have been living in the dessert for years, and you can't take a little more heat?"

"Well, excuse me for living underground and with this, away from the scorching sun," he snapped back.

Bakura snorted. He would never admit that Marik was right. Especially since he had been living the easy life with Ryo for quiet some time now he wasn't so hardened to the burning sun himself and certainly did not miss it. He turned to Ryo and proceeded to kiss him, as he realized he had already wasted enough time fighting with the damn tomb guardian.

Marik wiped the sweat from his brow as he watched the two make out and starting eyeing his Hikari hungrily despite the heat. Malik shot him back a look that clearly warned him to back off. Pouting the blond Yami took another bottle from the ice box, and could have sworn that Bakura was snickering at him.

Seto continued to ignore the noises at the back knowing that it was useless to argue with them, and turned to Ishizu who was sitting next to Odeon who was driving.

"How long will it be till we reach Atemu's temple Ishizu?"

"Hmm, two more hours I suppose… give or take thirty minutes," she answered back.

After a while of hearing the making-out session of the tomb robber and his Hikari the CEO felt his patient wear thin and he turned to Bakura ordering him to stop it from going any further. Bakura narrowed his eyes at Seto as the red faced Ryo pulled his Yami's hand from his shirt and moved out of his reach. Muttering under his breath the thief reached for a can of bear and silently dared anyone to stop him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry_

Getting up from bed Harry moved toward the light switch and turned the lights on. With the images from last night still haunting him, he started to get worried and headed to Yugi room hoping to find both Elizabeth and Yugi. Hedwig followed him silently. Reaching Yugi's room he knocked and proceeded to open the door when he heard Elizabeth voice telling him he could come in.

He entered the room to find Elizabeth wiping Yugi forehead with a wet cloth she gestured him to the other seat near the bed. After he sat down Hedwig settled herself on the chairs' back. He turned his gaze to the figure lying on the bed. Yugi's chest was bandaged and his body was covered in a layer of sweat.

Elizabeth gave him a small smile trying to ease his worries and said gently, "His body is just sweating because it tries to get rid of some of the potion's ingredients which were added to the blood that Voldemort gave him last night. It will take a day or two, but he will hopefully get better soon."

He stared at his hands and whispered, "Voldemort raped him last night, didn't he?"

He suddenly felt a hand on his cheek wiping away a few tears, looking up he saw Elizabeth had moved to his side. "If you fear he isn't still a virgin than I can ease your worries. Thankfully things didn't go that far. It seems that an attack had failed which must have been important enough to require Voldemort to leave."

"He doesn't blame you for anything Harry," said Elizabeth.

"But if I could have thought more about the reason why he was so pleased that day, or done more then just break down…," the boy said angry at himself because of his weakness.

But he was silenced when she paced a finger on his lips. "Harry, we never expected you to save us from our decisions. We all bear the consequences of our decisions. Let us protect you for once. Both Yugi and I consider you part of our family and we all watch each others back, right? You will be pitching in; you are the hero of the wizarding world, right?"

She then flicked his nose. "Now if Mr. Hero could get some breakfast for the both of us that will be great."

Harry couldn't help but smile happy that Yugi was going to be alright and they would not blame him for anything. He waited for Hedwig to happily settling on his shoulder to see him better and then headed of to the kitchens.

"Hmm, it seems that you are going to mark him if you keep this going."

She stared questioningly at Yugi and she proceeded to apply another wet cloth "Mark who as what?"

"Harry as your fledgling, of course. Are you going to turn him? Because that will take a hell lot of paperwork. The council meetings concerning the first fledgling to be turned by our clan the first time in a hundred years will sure be tedious."

He waited for her to reply and suddenly winced as he felt her apply pressure as she adjusted his chest bandages.

"Oh, I am so sorry master. Did I press too much? I just slipped when I thought I heard a mocking tone. So did I?"

"A mocking tone me? No of course not. You must have been imaging things, you probably," he answered back meekly.

"Good, now go back to sleep spiky," she chuckled as she adjusted his covers.

"Ooh, my poor hair. How many have mocked you?" he said playfully as Elizabeth knocked him on the head.

As he was about to close his eyes, she said thoughtfully, "Yugi, that name you called about before- when you fainted- it was his, wasn't it?"

He stared silently back. "I am not sure… maybe… I suppose I am tired of hoping, but I can't just stop believing that he will come back to me one day."

"I am sure he will be back one day," she assured him, moving his bangs behind his ears.

As she was about to get up to get cooler water, he held her back by her hand. "I am sorry Elizabeth."

She smiled backed, "Its ok, now sleep old man."

"Old man" he snorted but remained quite, Elizabeth was loyal to him but had quite a temper when provoked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione_

She continued to sit by the window pretending to read a book but in truth she was eyeing the outside view hoping to catch a site of Hedwig. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around only to find professor Lupin next to her.

"So any replay from Harry yet?" he asked smiling at Hermione.

"Professor… I…"

"It's alright Hermione. I won't tell anyone else. I was about to do the same thing but I found already Hedwig gone."

"I am just worried Professor. With Voldemort's attack yesterday, and no word from Harry for such a long time… could he possibly have him?"

"Snape assured us that there was no sign of Harry while he was there. Voldemort would make it known to his follower if he did have him. Hopefully Harry had escaped."

"I hope so Professor" she answered tiring her head once more to look for a sight of Hedwig.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Snape_

'Good. It seems that those fools haven't discovered that Harry was in Yugi's care so far,' he thought. He was waiting for the right time to send a report to his lord. He headed to his room and took out a parchment. He felt his fangs slip out from worry as he remembered last night.

_Flash back_

_He watched Voldemort carry the limp figure across the hall to his room. After the Dark Lord closed the door he let go of his invisibility spell. He was glad that Elizabeth had sent him a note of this meeting; even with the power of the shadow realm their master was still vulnerable to some of the mortals' potions._

_End of flashback _

He frowned as he remembered the drink Voldemort had given Yugi. The Dark Lord had brewed the potion himself rather then asked him to make it.

It seemed that Voldemort was starting to doubt him even more. He knew very well that most of the Orders members did not trust him, too. They were not far from wrong but he did not work for Voldemort, but for the vampires.

He was a half breed. His father was one of the few of his clan who lived on the outside as a watcher. Watchers just watched human progress but never interfered. He met his mother and both got married. Even though she had refused to become an immortal they lived happily together. At least they had until she had died from illness when he was only 6 that is. His father lived till he reached his seventh year at Hogwarts before he finally died. As vampires don't usually survive after their mate's death his father struggled much to stay alive for his sake.

He soon left off to their clan after graduation where he continued his studies for some time. Ay first he wasn't planning on returning, but after Yugi came to rule he changed his mind. He found someone he could follow, and meeting Elizabeth he found someone he wanted to have as his mate. Snape knew that she cared for Yugi but he was hoping that he would someday gain her love. His soul was calling out to her and he was sure that they were fated to be together one day.

He allowed his true form to appear after making sure that his door was tightly locked. He moved his silky black hair behind his ear as he proceeded to write to Yugi about their latest meeting. His black pupils scanned the contents once more before spelling the note into the shadows taking it to their master.

He blamed himself that he couldn't act sooner but he had to make sure that the order had ambushed the Death Eaters before he could barge in and call Voldemort away. Last night's attack was critical for the Dark Lord's plans; he rubbed his arm over the dark mark. Their punishment after the failed mission had been brutal especially his because he disturbed the Dark Lord while he was busy with Yugi. Closing his eyes he went through last night's events.

_Flash back continues…_

_He entered the room calling out for the Dark Lord; he hid a wince as he saw the Dark Lord lying over Yugi biting his neck. Swallowing back the bile that had risen to his throat he was thankful that he had just arrived just in time since Voldemort was about to pull Yugi's' boxers off._

_"Master the Death Eaters who were send to get the map you wanted where attacked."_

_"Those fools," moving off from Yugi he continued to curse as he got dressed. Turning to the unconscious figure once more he sat down next to Yugi and placed his lips over his. _

_Placing his hands near Yugi's face he whispered, "What a magnificent creature, isn't he Snape?" _

"_An immortal being that will forever have the beauty of youth not this dead corpse I inhabit for now. But no matter after I get what I want from him, this body will be mine."_

_He headed for the door "Come along Severus we can't keep the others waiting."_

_Looking at Yugi's still form once more he left the room following the Dark Lord._

_End of flashback_

He wondered about the map the Death Eaters were supposed to get. It must have been very valuable for him to cut off his plans with Yugi. Taking a deep breath he changed his image once more, as one of the Weasly twins knocked on the door calling him for lunch.

_**to be continued…**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope the chapter was worth the waiting._

_Review and unleash your inner soul. _

_The review button awaits you_

_Thanks to all my great readers and reviewers you are the best_


	9. Chapter 9

_Great thanks to my readers and reviewers for their support._

_Especially my beta reader for helping me with this chapter, even with the busy schedule._

_This chapter is dedicated to you._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter**_** 9**

_**The rise of the Shadow King**_

_**Part 1**_

_Yugi_

His fingers traced the words of the complete prophecy as he sat in his study. After he was given control over the vampire realm he was surprised to come across the existence of the wizard world and with it the prophecy concerning Harry. He knew the council had only given Dumbledore the part of it concerning the savior of his world, while keeping the part that mentioned the vampire realm.

Trelawney was still living in Hogwarts, acting as a spy for the vampires. Thanks to hers and Snape's reports they knew how Dumbledore dealt with Harry last year. Yugi snorted disdainful by remembering just how foolish the old wizard had been. Harry had never been a child, Voldemort and Dursley's made sure of that.

The Dursely's… Only thinking about them let his hand gripped the arm of his chair in anger. He had always hated abusive parents especially since he had seen what had happened to Seto under his adoptive father's hand. The vampire hoped he could help Harry before he would close himself off as Seto had years ago.

He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. Trying to push his headache away, he sighed. His thoughts going to the vampire council which members were probably as restless as him right now. They surely didn't like interfering with human matters and some of them certainly thought there were too many of such contacts for comfort since Yugi came into ruling. Especially his last encounter with Voldemort had brought the anger of the council on his head for not being careful enough. He leaned back in his chair taking a sip of the wine which Elizabeth had left earlier.

His mind wandered to the connection he felt earlier. Could it be possible that he had returned? Yugi let out a bitter laugh. He felt afraid more then ever to believe that he was back, not daring to raise his hope for such a thing. Maybe he should contact Seto and the others…The vampire shook his head, dismissing the thought. Now that war was coming in his new life he would try his best to keep them out even though he had a feeling that this war would pull them all back together no matter how hard he tried to keep them away and safe.

"Sire, the council is requesting your presence in the council room," he heard suddenly one of the messengers of the council say from the door.

Yugi nodded and got up to follow the man. But before he could reach the door his vision suddenly darkened as he felt the pull of the shadow realm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voldemort_

"You better be right Malfoy, or I will make sure you will pay with your life" Voldemort said while watching the other Death eaters move further ahead.

"I am sure my Lord," the blond said confident. "The Anubus scrolls are hidden at the end of this passage."

Ignoring the rest of Lusious talk he continued walking down the passage.

"It is only a matter of time till I hold the hidden power of ancient Egypt in my hand," the Dark Lord whispered with a greedy expression on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blasted!" The scream was heard through the whole tomb.

Bats suddenly appeared and swarmed the group of intruders.

"Malik, by the time I am done with you, your hikari won't even find any pieces of you left to put them together," Bakura growled as he tried to remove the bat which was caught in his hair.

"But Bakura…" the blond whined bringing his finger to the tomb robber's view."I broke a nail."

A vein appeared on the forehead of the tomb robber as he clenched his fist. "A nail?" he growled out. "You did that because of a nail? Are you some kind of girl or something? That's it! You're dead."

He then jumped at Malik determined to finish off the psychic blond once and for all.

But before he could reach him he was suddenly pulled back from the other teen.

Looking pissed off at the one who had dared to keep him away from his prey, he growled: "Seto, you better leave me right now or I will deprive you of your manhood."

The CEO smirked as he pulled the tomb robber further back from Malik who was still wailing about his nail. „I would like to see you try, tomb robber."

As the white haired thief managed to pull his hand from Seto's grasp he turned to give the young businessman a punch but gave up the action when he suddenly felt a pair of familiar lips on his. Feeling his Hikari's tongue begging for entrance in his mouth he smirked and opened it willingly allowing his Hikari to explore it.

His smirk grew as he pushed his Hikari against the tomb's wall and heard him let out a small moan. He was about to move his hands toward his boyfriend's belt when he felt a hand over his.

"I don't think it's the appropriate time for this, Bakura," a voice said behind him.

Bakura turned around raising his eyebrow. Ishizu never used his name before. Giving Ryo one last kissed he moved away waking ahead of the group while pulling Ryo with him.

Malik smirked as he saw them pass. Marik sighed. "You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

Malik shrugged. "It's too hot to be the ones in the front," he answered. "And he should know the way. I wouldn't be surprised if Bakura paid this place a visit before he was imprisoned in the ring."

"And anyway" he continued after a moment with a manic smirk. "Things where getting dull and I needed some fun… But if you would suggest something much more… enjoyable…, love, I wouldn't mind..."

Marik scowled at the wink his Yami send him by saying these words und because he started to get closer to him. "No," he snapped back harshly and followed Ryo and the others who had moved ahead leaving the pouting Malik behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Joey _

Bringing the cup of coffee to his lips once more he continued to read the reports on the latest game the company was developing. He had moved to designing games after marrying Seto, even though the CEO told him he didn't have to work. He insisted on finishing college, and took a job in Seto's Company afterwards.

He placed the reports back on the desk and stared blank at the wall. He was worried about his husband and the others, especially Yugi who had disappeared years ago. He knew that the sudden trip had something to do with the shadow realm. He snorted. It seemed that Seto had forgotten all the years he had spent with Yugi. With all the shadow games the blond was in he had developed a six sense of a sort which the CEO seemed to miss.

Taking a deep breath and shaking his head in an attempt to dismiss the thoughts he picked up the reports once more forcing him to concentrate on work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry_

He slipped and fell to the ground only to find a foot press on his chest seconds later.

The wizard scowled looking up at Elizabeth, who smirked back. "Is this how you fought Voldemort?"

He felt anger build at how she dared to mock him. He suddenly shot up his arm and took hold of her foot, attempted to push her to the ground.

But she caught his arm and twisted it behind his back. "You need to calm down, Harry. Letting anger take control of your actions you can make mistakes that may cost you or others their lives."

She smiled and offered him a hand pulling him up. "But you did well for a first try. You should practice more to improve your speed though."

Harry just stared back. "You enjoying pushing me to the ground, don't you?"

She smiled back innocently. "Maybe, but training you was Yugi's order anyway. Your physical endurance is poor, Harry. Being raised with Muggles you should realize that knowing spells and waving a wand around isn't enough."

"I guess you're right," he said defeated. "Apropos Yugi… What's up with him anyway? He seemed somehow tense at breakfast this morning."

He was surprised to find the vampire give him small smile. "Oh, it's nothing. Just the council calling in a meeting to discuss what happened yesterday."

"Council? But I thought that Yugi was your ruler like a king or something?"

She looked at Harry in surprise. "A king? No, not really. It's more like in ancient Egypt. We have a council that helps Yugi to deal with the every day matters but the important decisions are left up to him. You see, we have been waiting for Yugi's arrival for a long time, Harry. What happened yesterday pushed everyone's fear to lose him to the surface since we almost did."

Seeing the worried look in the boys face she smiled softly. "Don't worry though. Yugi is hard headed so that not even the council can change his mind if he truly wants something. But he does deserve the headache he got out of this. Maybe he will listen to me some more, and be more careful of his well being from now on. Knowing some on the council they will probably place Michael as his bodyguard for a few days just to annoy him."

"Michael?" Harry wondered out loud.

"He guarded Yugi before by following him like a shadow. He even gave him a curfew and drove him almost crazy with all his rules."

'A curfew…' Harry thought pitying the vampire ruler but shrugged a moment later. Better not ask anything else he felt sorry for. Yugi seemed to have really pissed Elizabeth off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Atemu temple_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Malik, and for the sixteenth time no before you ask again," Bakura hissed back as he moved his hand across the wall. He sighed in frustration since he was sure there was a key around here somewhere. The design of the temple so far was similar to the one he entered to steal the previous pharaoh's body. He was sure they didn't have time to finish this tomb seeing that Yami was buried somewhere else. So the key must be here for sure.

"So, it seems like you lost your talent old man."

"That's it." He threw a punch at Malik who smirked while Bakura pinning him to the wall. As Bakura pushed him away and moved his arm back to throw another punch he felt apiece of the wall move.

"Well, it seems we found the room after all," Ishizu remarked amused.

"See, now we're there," Malik said and looked on happily. He moved excitedly into the new found hall.

Marik sighed in frustration. His yami was clearly having fun tormenting Bakura right now, more then usual. He frowned; maybe there was something wrong…

"You guys go on, Malik and I will follow you later," said Bakura. Ryo and Marik looked uncertain at their yamis. Seeing them both want to talk to one another they left them but not without warning to not destroy something.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Malik_

He leaned against the wall and felt his hand clench to fists as he watched the others move ahead. The blond yami gave a small smile at Marik who looked back worriedly once more before following the others. He didn't want to worry his boyfriend and the others, but he felt something was wrong and there was no room for any more doubts. Someone was trying to unlock one of the forbidden rooms. If he wasn't mistaken it may be one of Anubus but he couldn't point where it was unless a shadow item in the room was activates.

Malik snorted and looked ahead into the dark hallway ahead of them. He was allowed to stay with his Hikari after the departure of the pharaoh on the condition he was to accept guarding some rooms that held some of the ancient items used by the priests.

He looked up to see Bakura standing in front of him.

"You can feel it too, can't you?" Malik continued to stare at the silent thief. "It seems that someone is interested in Anubus studies."

Bakura looked surprised. "Yes but this should be impossible! I remember the uproar that followed Anubus execution. Guards searched any place that Anubus might have been to and Seth led the guards himself to make sure they got everything. It even was too risky to rob anything during that period because of the tight security."

Malik raised his eyebrow. "But of course you couldn't resist inspecting things for yourself anyway."

Bakura smirked. "Who said I didn't, but I was sidetracked with a new tomb I found. But … I remember hearing some rumors that Anubus was sighted in the southern regions. I never bothered to check it though. No tombs worth robbing and most important I wasn't about to help Atemu in any way..."

"Seems that times have changed."

some True, Well, lets go and get this over with, I miss the air condition and"

time away from you people."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yugi_

"What the…" He blinked in surprise taking in his surroundings. Where did the shadow realm toke him exactly?

He murmured a spell that lights the room and he saw that it was full of scrolls.

He opened one of them and started to read. He stopped on hearing some noise; his senses tingle because he felt a familiar signature of magic.

"Voldemort…," he hissed darkly as he hid his aura so they wouldn't sense his presence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Seto_

He moved behind Ishizu watching her in silence. He could feel Yami presence clearer now.

The Egyptian woman suddenly stopped and moved her hand to her necklace.

"We should move faster, it seems that Yugi will need the pharaoh help soon," she said before increasing her speed down the hall.

_**to be continued…**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The long wait for Yami appearance will finally be over in the next chapter. Till then._

_Hope the chapter was worth the waiting._

_Review and unleash your inner soul. _

_The review button awaits you_

_Thanks to all my great readers and reviewers you are the best_


End file.
